goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
New GoAnimate The Movie (film)
New GoAnimate the Movie is a 1995 American flash animated adventure buddy comedy film produced by Silver Pictures and GoAnimate Animation for Walt Disney Pictures. The directorial debut of Brenda Chapman, New GoAnimate The Movie was the first feature-length flash-animated film and the first feature film produced by GoAnimate Animation. Taking place in a neighborhood full of children and teenagers, the film's plot focuses on the relationship between Kinchi Johnson, a hyper-active and adventurous boy (voiced by Ryan Gosling), Trisha Kwaski, a young girl who is clueless (voiced by Christina Aguilera), Jennifer Tinners, a 12 year old tomboy girl who doesn't fit in (voiced by Anna Chlumsky), Roger Dinson, a clumsy and silly 12 year old boy (voiced by Joshua Scott Chasez), and Quinnlan Smith, a nerdy and often bullied 11 year old boy (voiced by Justin Timberlake), as they evolve from rivals, to friends who work together to find their stolen items after all of their houses are robbed. The screenplay was written by Joss Whedon, Stephen Hillberg, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen and Alec Sokolow, based on a story by Chapman, Pete Docter, Hillberg, Stanton and Joe Ranft. The film features music by Randy Newman, and was produced by Bill Gates and Edwin Catmull. GoAnimate Animation, which produced short animated films to promote their computers, was approached by Disney to produce a computer-animated feature after the success of their short film Cool Kid (1987), which is told from a child's perspective. Chapman, Stanton and Docter wrote early story treatments which were thrown out by Disney, as they wanted the film to be edgier. After disastrous story reels, production was halted and the script was re-written, better reflecting the tone and theme GoAnimate desired: that "children deeply want to make new friends and have various events in their life". The studio, then consisting of a relatively small number of employees, produced the film under minor financial constraints. New GoAnimate The Movie was released in theaters on January 5, 1995, and was the highest-grossing film on its opening weekend, earning over $315 million at the worldwide box office. The film was positively reviewed by critics and audiences, who praised the animation's technical innovation, the wit and thematic sophistication of the screenplay, and the vocal performances of Gosling, Aguilera, Chlumsky, Chasez, and Timberlake. It is considered by many critics to be one of the best animated films ever made. New GoAnimate The Movie received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song for "Friends Forever", as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award. It was inducted into the National Film Registry as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" in 2005, its first year of eligibility. Plot N/A Cast * Ryan Gosling as Kinchi Johnson, a adventuring, fearless, childish, and obnoxious 11 year old boy who found the robber that stole his and his friends belongings. * Christina Aguilera as Trisha Kwaski, a cute, sweet, and violent 11 year old girl who is one of Kinchi's best friends. * Joshua Scott Chasez as Roger Dinson, a "too cool for school" but lovable 12 year old boy who often has to beg in order to get his way. * Justin Timberlake as Quinnlan Smith, a nerdy, geeky, and awkward 11 year old boy who is one of Kinchi's friends and knew him for the longest. * Anna Chlumsky as Jennifer Tinners, a tomboyish 12 year old girl who happens to have a crush on Kinchi which he doesn't acknowledge. * Devin Ratray as Gerald Johnson, a mean, careless, and lifeless 18 year old teenage boy who is the older brother of Kinchi. * Tahj Mowry as Ed Dinson, the athletic but apathetic and childish older brother of Roger who is 18 years old. He frequently picks on his little brother due to being cooler than him. * Reese Witherspoon as Beth, a beautiful, but arousing and rude 19 year old girl who Ed has a crush on that works as a babysitter for Ed and Kinchi's 3 year old brother Karl. * Keshia Knight Pulliam as Keisha Kwaski, an 18 year old girl who is the older sister of Trisha that shows love to her sister and often dates 5 boyfriends per hour. * Melissa Joan Hart as Mary Tinners, a talentless but sweet 18 year old girl who tries everything in the world for talent and often fails; she is the older sister of Jennifer. * Mark Hamill as Richie Bucks, the rich businessman who wants Kinchi and his friends to be hunted down and captured in order to get money. * Macaulay Culkin as Danny Bucks, the son of Richie Bucks who doesn't want to follow into his dad's footsteps and instead wants to become a musician. * Kevin Spacey as General Mongo Bergen, the general of the military in Terrypaper City who makes sure the city is safe and also chases Kinchi and his friends all around the world in order to warn them about the robber. Release The film was released in theaters with the 1935 Mickey Mouse short titled Mickey's Garden with the North American release while international releases included a 1940 short titled Mad Hatter. The film was re-released in 2,000 additional theaters on June 3, 1995 during the summer which raised the sales of tickets as a result. Home Media New GoAnimate The Movie ''was released by Walt Disney Home Video on VHS and Laserdisc on November 10, 1995 in North America and Japan and released by Columbia TriStar Home Video on July 5, 1996 internationally, with no bonus material. In the first week of this release, VHS rentals totaled $5.1 million, debuting ''New GoAnimate The Movie as the week's No. 1 video. Over 21.5 million VHS copies were sold the first year. A deluxe edition widescreen LaserDisc 4-disc box set was released on December 18, 1996. On January 11, 2000, the film was re-released on VHS, but this time as the first video to be part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection with the bonus short film, Red's Dream. This release sold two million copies. The film was released on DVD on October 17, 2000, in a two-pack with its first sequel New GoAnimate The Sequel. The same day, a 3-disc The Ultimate set was released, featuring New GoAnimate The Movie, New GoAnimate The Sequel, and a third disc of bonus materials. The twin-pack release was later released individually on March 20, 2001. The DVD two-pack, the Ultimate set, the Gold Classic Collection VHS and DVD, and the original DVD were all put in the Disney Vault on May 1, 2003. On September 6, 2005, a 4-disc "10th Anniversary Edition" was released featuring much of the bonus material from the 2000 DVD. It also included 2 versions of the film, the original 1995 version and the 2005 remastered rendered version by Pixar Animation Studios which was the Director's Cut of the film. This DVD went back in the Disney Vault on January 31, 2009 along with'' New GoAnimate The Movie''. The 10th Anniversary release was the last version of New GoAnimate The Movie to be released before taken out of the Disney Vault lineup along with New GoAnimate The Sequel. Also on September 6, 2005, a bare-bones UMD of New GoAnimate The Sequel was released for the Sony PlayStation Portable. The film was available for the first time on Blu-ray in a Special Edition Combo Pack that included two discs, the Blu-ray, and the DVD versions of the film. This combo-edition was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on March 23, 2010, along with its sequel. There was a DVD-only re-release on May 11, 2010. Another "Ultimate Animator", packaging the Combo Pack with those of both sequels, became available on November 2, 2010. In the UK, the film was released on DVD on July 6, 1997 and was the very first GoAnimate film (and Columbia TriStar Home Video) on DVD ever while it featured nothing but the movie on the disc. Sequels, shows, and spin-offs Main article: New GoAnimate (franchise) New GoAnimate The Movie has spawned three sequels: New GoAnimate The Sequel ''(1999), ''New GoAnimate The Third (2007), and New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz ''(2018). Initially, the first sequel to ''Toy Story was going to be a direct-to-video release, with development beginning in 1996. However, after the story was considered to be better than that of a direct-to-video release, it was announced in 1998 that the sequel would see a theatrical release. New GoAnimate's first sequel New GoAnimate The Sequel was released in theatres March 5, 1999 and saw an all new cast due to the cast members outgrowing their roles, and the film focuses on Kinchi and his friends going out to find the mayor's rare cap after getting framed for stealing it with the gang meeting a new friend voiced by Aaron Carter. The film was poorly received by critics, many of whom thought it went downhill and not as good as the first installment, earning a approval rating of 23% at Rotten Tomatoes, based on 163 reviews. At Metacritic, the film earned a average rating of 56/100 based on 34 reviews. The film's widest release was 3,257 theaters and it grossed $492.1 million worldwide, becoming the second-most successful animated film after The Lion King at the time of its release until Toy Story 2 ''took the spot of second in November of 1999. The second sequel ''New GoAnimate The Third ''was released in theatres June 22, 2007 and centers on Again, none of the cast members reprised their roles, due to once again outgrowing their roles. It was the first film in the franchise to be released in 3-D for its first run, though the first two films, which were originally released in 2-D, were re-released in 3-D in 2010 as a double feature. ''New GoAnimate The Third ''received generally positive reviews, with most critics considering it an improvement over its its predecessor as well as praising its emotional story and animation earning a 78% approval rating from Rotten Tomatoes. A third sequel, ''New GoAnimate 4our: The Super Toonz, will be released on July 20, 2018. It will be directed by Phil Lord and Christopher, and will focus on Kinchi finding out his parents' friends are superheroes and helping them go against an evil threat which will strike on Terrypaper City. Most of the cast of the previous films was again replaced by other actors with Kevin Spacey returning to his role as General Mongo Bergen after 23 years.Category:Disney Movies Category:Sony Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:1995 films Category:1995 Films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:G Rated Movies Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated G Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Sony films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR